


Beginnings

by lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad



Series: Technogone AU [1]
Category: SMPEarth, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Gen, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, technogone au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad/pseuds/lolitwontgivemeausernameiamsad
Summary: He stands alone...
Series: Technogone AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote half-asleep based off of the technogone au by [@splashtext](https://splashtext.tumblr.com/).  
> Here's the [masterpost](https://splashtext.tumblr.com/post/616917037274595328/im-still-sad-over-the-end-of-smpe-have-a-ramble) for more backround info.

Upon a stretch of flat Earth stood a man. 

Though he could see for miles, he had no clue where he was. It probably didn't help that he didn't know much if anything. He couldn't even remember his own name. His past was a cloud floating just out of reach, faint ghosts of memories brushing past, before falling down. 

"How did I get here?" he muttered under his breath.  
Reaching up to adjust his- wait, there was nothing on his head. Pausing in hopes of anything, he sighed and returned his hands to his sides. 

He stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and pulled his cloak around himself. He looked around, and with a sigh, nodded his head. "At least this land is good for farming," he said, though he had no clue how he knew that. "Though my first priority," he continued, "Is to make a shelter," and having said that, set off in search of wood.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to write more, but I've created a series for if/when I do... 
> 
> Feedback is appriciated by comments, or on my tumblr: [lolwontgivename](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lolwontgivename)  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe! -Mari ❤️


End file.
